Vlokozu Union
|prime_minister = * 1969-1989 Michael Vlokozu (first) * 1989 Susumu Mizushima (last) |president = * 1969-1978 Michael Vlokozu (first) * 1984-1989 Susumu Mizushima (last) |population = 32,642,543 (1989 estimate) |currency = Vlokozuian dollar |time_zone = (UTC-7) |date_format = mm-dd-yyyy |drives_on_the = left (EK) right (RM, NK, NN and VO)|anthem = The Vlokozuian State Anthem |iso_3166_code=VU |internet_tld=.vu|history = * Union proclaimed: November 11, 1969 * Annexation of Vicnora: September 23, 1977 * Last constitution adopted: March 6, 1983 * Pacific Pact dissolved: March 26, 1989 * March coup: March 27, 1989 * Union dissolved: March 29, 1989|image2 = |caption2 = Coat of Arms|predecessor = West El Kadsre East El Kadsre North El Kadsre Republic of Mahri Sentanese State Vicnoran Kingdom|successor = El Kadsre North El Kadsre Mahri Sentan Vicnora Island Union|gdp_(ppp) = $17.5 trillion (1989 estimate)}} The Vlokozu Union (Japanese: ヴロコズユニオン Vurokozu Yunion?, Vicnoran: Eizecivokzica) (pronounced flock-o-sue u-ni-un), officially known as the Union of Vlokozuian States (UVS) (Japanese: ヴロコズ国家連盟 Vurokozu kokka renmei) was a federal state located in the central El Kadsreian Islands that existed from 1969 to 1989. The country was an federal semi-presidential republic ruled by the Vlokozuian Labor Party with El Kadsre City as its capital in its largest province, the Vlokozuian State of El Kadsre. Name Michael Vlokozu's surname is derived from the Vicnoran folk word "Vlokozua", meaning "Thunder". History In 1958, The Republic of El Kadsre led by Hiroshi Kayos, was splited into the republic East El Kadsre, the Commonwealth West El Kadsre and the communist North El Kadsre. All three El Kadsres blamed the Maori community for the split, which resulted in the discrimination of the Maorian race in El Kadsre. In 1967, Michael Vlokozu was sworn as the president of West El Kadsre. In 1968, West El Kadsre, aided by United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand and Canada, invaded East El Kadsre, as part of the plan to create the united Vlokist state. East El Kadsre signed the unconditional surrender, and West El Kadsre occupied East El Kadsre while its leaders were exiled. The same year, West El Kadsre took over the Screencold and Line islands. On November 11, 1969, West El Kadsre, North El Kadsre, Mahri and Sentan signed the UVS Creation Treaty and the Declaration of the Creation of the UVS, forming the Vlokozu Union. After the Maori shock and the treatment of Maori as "the people who must be eliminated for eliminating peace themselves", Michael Vlokozu began a program to combat hate on the Maori and created the Maori Civil Rights Act of 1971. Between 1970 to 1972, the Vlokozu Union legally annexed various islands from Indonesia, UAR and the Philippines to be transformed into external territories. On September 23, 1977, the Vlokozu Union annexed Vicnoran Kingdom's land. It was recognized by 26 UN states to be an illegal occupation, and it was so controversial that seven Commonwealth members (Malaysia, The Gambia, Papua New Guinea, Sri Lanka, Cyprus, Fiji, and Grenada) boycotted the 1979 Commonwealth Winter Games at Mount Matilda Ski Resort in Matsuzawa. In 1982, the Vlokozu Union joined forces with the United Kingdom to liberate the Falklands from Argentina while being struggled by weeks of protests in Makohiro triggered by the execution of Tara Fujimoto. After students raided the NVSEK government house on July 22, the Union declared martial law and two days later, sent in tanks and solders in Makohiro to suppress the demonstrators. Western countries then briefly suspended their formal ties with the Vlokozuian government and the Union was put under scrunity from the Commonwealth as the response of the massacre. In 1983, the Vlokozu Union launched the economic and political reform program, which furthered the "The union with the variety of systems" and was made to recover the Union from the desperate situation caused by the massacre. The final governors of the administrative divisions were: * Andre Kayrlislopvoslky (El Kadsre) * Mia Sahi (North El Kadsre) * Shin Sekai (Sentan) * Hayato Avery (Mahri) * Carlos Sahi (Vicnora) * Jacqui Vlokozu (Screencold and Line) Administrative divisions Demographics Education Vlokozu Union has a literacy rate of around 98%. The Vlokozu Union had 15 universities and 66 schools nationwide. General children were required to educate at the age of 5 until 17. Most of the schools during the time were LTC schools as Michael expanded the construction of LTC schools in the rest of El Kadsre and its surrounding islands except for Vicnora. While some were either renovated, refurbished, demolished, or converted to other uses, many of these LTC schools still exist today. Language The Union's official languages were English, Spanish and Japanese. The Vicnoran language was also spoken in VS Vicnora, VS Screencold and Line, and south-eastern El Kadsre, while the French language was spoken in the Romrac reigon of VS El Kadsre. Technological achievements Vlokozuian scientists invented several things including the desktop computer, the earliest known widescreen television sets, and the earliest versions of the internet. The Union also were the first nation to go to the planet Mars. The Vlokozu Union also invented the Michael I short-range ballistic missile. The Vlokozu Union invented the earliest forms of digital television animation. Category:1969 establishments Category:1989 disestablishments Category:Vlokozu Union Category:1969 Category:El Kadsre Category:Mahri Category:Sentan Category:North El Kadsre Category:Vicnora Category:United El Kadsreian Nations Category:1960s Category:1960s establishments Category:1980s disestablishments Category:Screencold and Line Category:Dissolved countries Category:Historical Countries Category:Former countries Category:Defunct countries